<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soldi facili by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225493">Soldi facili</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rivoluzionario [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hypnotism, M/M, Smut, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo ritorna da Ace dopo molto tempo, ma non per il motivo che si potrebbe credere.<br/>“Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.<br/>Prompt: 22. Cappello abbandonato su un tavolo.<br/>Ispirato al prompt: dell'HypNovember: Day 9. Collar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rivoluzionario [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soldi facili</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soldi facili</p><p> </p><p>Ace si sfilò il cappello da cowboy e lo sbatté con forza sul tavolo. «Dopo anni che non ti fai vivo, ricompari solo per questo? Per chiedermi dei soldi?!» gridò.</p><p>Sabo sospirò e chinò il capo, rispondendogli: «Fosse per me non lo farei, ma è per la causa».</p><p>«Quindi ammetti che non mi volevi neanche vedere?» ringhiò Ace. Sabo gemette: «Sono un fuggitivo. Non volevo metterti nei guai».</p><p>«Da bambini eravamo come fratelli e tu mi hai fatto credere di essere morto! Ringhiò Ace. Sospirò pesantemente e si passò la mano sul viso, borbottando: Inoltre non posso darti molto per mandare avanti la tua rivoluzione. Lo sai che non ho i miliardi di mio padre» si lamentò Ace, camminando avanti e indietro con aria angosciata.</p><p>«Non preoccuparti. Devi soltanto dirmi se queste macchina rilassante funziona» disse Sabo. Posò lo zainetto che portava sulle spalle e lo aprì, uscendone quello che conteneva. Ace borbottò: «Per questo non ti servo io», guardando il suo lavorio febbrile.</p><p>Sabo lo corresse: «Al contrario. Tu sei narcolettico. Se non ha effetti collaterali su di te, potremo venderla sul mercato». Finì di svuotare lo zaino e lo richiuse, rimettendoselo vuoto sulle spalle. «Se non vuoi aiutarmi per la nostra antica amicizia, sappi che come prestanome per nascondere che sono fondi per la rivoluzione avrai una grossa percentuale» gli propose con tono sbrigativo.</p><p>«Non m’interessa la fetta di soldi. Ti avrei aiutato lo stesso perché per me la nostra amicizia significava qualcosa» borbottò Ace, grattandosi una guancia spruzzata di efelidi.</p><p>«Siediti» lo spronò Sabo indicandogli una sedia e Ace obbedì, guardandolo montare un’attrezzatura complessa. Sbadigliò e accavallò le gambe, borbottando: «Così mi verrà sonno per i motivi sbagliati».</p><p>«Non preoccuparti, il mio bambino è quasi pronto» lo rassicurò Sabo, facendogli l’occhiolino.</p><p>Ace inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando l’altro staccare un collare da cani da una serie di elettrodi, infilandoglielo al collo. Portoughese assunse un’espressione perplessa e borbottò: «Questo ‘coso’ è scomodo e con un aspetto così dubito che chiunque lo vorrà indossare in pubblico. Sei rimasto il solito nobile scollegato dalla realtà».</p><p>«Hai ragione, sono nato nobile. Per questo so esattamente di cosa ha bisogno l’alta società. Saranno proprio loro a finanziare il gruppo che li distruggerà», la voce di Sabo si era fatta più bassa, simile a un sussurro.</p><p>Ace iniziò a dire: «Umphf, sembri delirare per quanto mi riguarda. Come pirat… aaahhh… uuuuuhhhh…», ma s’interruppe riuscendo solo a gemere. Sabo aveva premuto il pulsante di un telecomando e il collare stava mandando degli impulsi al cervello di Ace. Quest’ultimo sentì un formicolio lungo tutto il corpo.</p><p>Man mano che Sabo spostava una manopola del telecomando, Ace sentiva diversi stati d’animi avvicendarsi dentro di lui, dando vita ad un groviglio confuso. Sabo impostò i comandi in modo che Ace fosse invaso da una sensazione di calore, i suoi occhi erano diventati bianchi e un sorriso affiorò sulle sue labbra, mentre il suo corpo stava abbandonato sulla sedia.</p><p>Sabo si sfogò: «Vedi, c’è un motivo se ho voluto provarlo su di te. So quanta gente là fuori farebbe follie per averti. Sei sempre stato il più desiderato là fuori, anche da me. Volevo starti lontano perché sapevo che non mi sarei controllato, ma… Visto che vuoi morire ed io ho bisogno di soldi con urgenza, so quale motivo darti per vivere».</p><p>Ace lo guardava con espressione vacua, sorriso a parte. Si sentì domandare: «Mi senti, Ace?». Gli rispose prontamente: «Sì, forte e chiaro».</p><p>«Sai di essere un bel bocconcino desiderabile?» semplificò Sabo. Ace biascicò: «Sì, lo sono, padrone».</p><p>Sabo giocherellò col cilindro nero sulla sua testa, con aria compiaciuta. «Qual è il tuo scopo nella vita?» chiese. Ace gli rispose: «Servire ogni vostro capriccio, padron Sabo».</p><p>Sabo raddrizzò gli occhiali da aviatore sul suo cappello e s’informò: «Svolgerai qualsiasi compito ti darò? Anche quelli complessi?». Ace annuì vigorosamente, scompigliando i capelli mori. «Sì, i vostri desideri sono ordini per me» disse con tono lusingato.</p><p>Sabo ondeggiò, gongolando, pensando: "Non è una mia invenzione, in realtà, ma non pensavo che il dispositivo avrebbe funzionato così bene!</p><p>Certo, voglio liberare il mondo, ma per farlo dovevo affrancarmi dalla mia ossessione. Magari un giorno potrei liberarlo senza memoria, ma per il momento devo sfogare i miei impulsi". «Spogliati» ordinò secco.</p><p>«Sì, padrone» disse Ace, si alzò in piedi e si spogliò completamente, accentuò il sorriso e avanzò di un paio di passi verso Sabo.</p><p>Sabo iniziò a scattargli delle fotografie, girandogli intorno. Ora vai in camera da letto e stenditi e ad ogni scatto mettiti in una nuova posizione provocante».</p><p>Ace ubbidì e per ogni foto assunse pose stuzzicanti, mostrando le cosce, il petto muscoloso, il ventre piatto e l’eccitazione evidente, senza mai perdere il suo sorriso lussurioso e vacuo.</p><p>"O, si. Ohhhh, sì. Mi eccita così tanto. Posso fargli assumere qualsiasi posa, anche le più snodate solo con i miei ordini. Poi quel collare gli dona!". Raggiunse Ace e gli palpeggiò i glutei sodi, il giovane aveva le gambe incrociate dietro la testa, le mani piegate dietro la schiena e steso sul letto teneva il fondoschiena esposto.</p><p>«Sono così felice di appagarvi, padron Sabo» disse con tono devoto.</p><p>«Sei pronto ad avere ‘tanti amici’ con cui giocare?» gli chiese Sabo seducente. Ace gli rispose con voce rauca di passione: «La mia volontà è obbedire alla vostra. Non desidero altro».</p><p>«Allora vieni» disse Sabo, prendendolo in braccio Andiamo che ci sono molte persone che non vedono l’ora di pagare per stare qualche ora con te adesso che sei così disponibile.</p><p>Lo condusse fuori di casa e sul tavolo di Ace rimase solo il suo cappello, abbandonato, con ben visibili i due volti della commedia: triste e felice.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>